


All the Spaces in Between

by tinyinkspots



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyinkspots/pseuds/tinyinkspots
Summary: A series of drabbles, about the small moments that draw people together.  Liam x Ryder-centric.





	1. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even hijinks know no bounds in a new galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300 words or less prompt. Pre-relationship stage, but during the time they're both trying to impress the other. Inspired by all of the crazy flora and fauna on Havarl.

“Nope. I absolutely refuse to touch that.”

Ryder pokes the plant with a gloved finger. “Really, Kosta? It’s just a mushroom.”

“Uh, Ryder? It’s glowing.”

Jaal clears his throat. “If I may: this type of mushroom is completely safe to eat.” Almost as an after thought, he adds, “At least, it is for angara.”

Kosta cocks a hip. “Well, I’m not volunteering to see if it’s safe for humanity. _Way_ above my pay grade.”

Ryder narrows her eyes, taking a deep breath. “I _dare_ you.”

A choked laugh, a bit on the nervous side. Kosta’s face morphs into the picture of incredulity as the seconds pass and Ryder doesn't back down. “What, you’re serious? This is a _glowing mushroom_ on an _alien planet_.” That unmistakable (reckless) gleam enters his eyes. “Deal. But let’s up the stakes, and shoot for it. Halvesies.”

Jaal looks between them, brow ridges raised. “‘Halvesies’? This is some human challenge?”

Kosta glances at him. “Sure is. I’ll explain next cultural exchange.” He turns back to Ryder, hands ready. “On ‘shoot’.”

 _Shoot_.

* * *

 

 _“Really,_ Ryder. I live for the day I won’t have to treat you after you return from the field.”

Ryder shifts on the exam table, her hands tight and itchy and red. “Ah, come on, Lexi—"

“You’re lucky that it was only a mild allergic reaction. You’ll be fine.”

Kosta leans against one of the nearby beds, a massive grin on his face. “Shit, Ryder, you didn’t need to actually _eat_ the thing—“

“It was a _dare—"_

“Children. I’m surrounded by _children.”_ Lexi rubbs her temples, heading for the medbay door.

“What about my hands, Lexi? Are you going to give me anything for them?”

Lexi keeps walking, not glancing back at Ryder. “You should think about what you’ve done.”


	2. It's a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outing on Elaaden, just the two of them, doesn't go as Sara planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300 words or less prompts--3 this time! Good practice of keeping things short and sweet.

“Well, this wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Liam snorts beside her.  “It wasn’t?”

She elbows him, shading her eyes as she peers up, up, up—

All the way up to the lip of the cliff face’s edge, several meters outside of jump jet range.  The sun of Elaaden is scorching in the blue sky, and she’s thankful that the vault has been activated, even though the sinkhole they’re in isn’t terribly deep.  Still, it is warm at the bottom, and in their armor.  

She pops the seals on her helmet and shakes out her sweaty hair.  “SAM, comm the Tempest for a lift, please…?”  Even in the heat, she flushes.  They’ll never hear the end of this one.  Peebee will be _merciless._

Liam looks sidelong at her.  “If Habitat 7 counts as a date, this does, too.”

Exasperated, she throws up her hands.  “Liam, Habitat 7 _does_ _not_ —“

His gloved hands are cupping her cheeks, sand grit scratching lightly at her skin.  Suddenly, she doesn’t care so much about their ongoing argument, not when he’s kissing her like this—

Especially as he backs her up and presses her into the unyielding rock face of the sinkhole.  Even though suddenly it is _a thousand degrees_ —

She settles in against him, arms around his neck, fingers in his hair; he’s sure to complain about all the sand in it, later.  It’s so easy, this between them—so easy to get lost in each other.

Liam’s hands are tightening on her hips when he pauses.  “Did you hear something?”

“Hmm?”  

All she can manage is a contented hum.  Until SAM chimes in with, “The Tempest has arrived for extraction, Ryder.”

Oh, that.  Right. 

Liam breathes a soft chuckle across her lips.  “Do you wanna get out of here?”  

Slightly dazed, she blushes. “Yeah.”


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt 8, 'In the Dark' Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly angsty ficlet, set before endgame. Not over how Sara carries all of the pain and stress, and the game doesn't talk about it, so here we go!

She wakes up, shuddering into the darkness.  Her eyes are still squeezed shut, against the dream’s sensations; if she doesn’t open her eyes, she doesn’t have to deal with it. Her fingers grope across the miles of bedsheets, questing; her heart jumps, panicky—he’s gone, he’s not here, _oh God_ —

And then fingertips meet warm skin, and she skitters her hand against the planes of his back.  He rolls over with a sleepy sound, a question in his throat.  

All she says is, “Liam, hold me,” and it is not a joke, or a request.  It is an expressed need, and he answers her by pulling her in close, tucking her against him so she can feel his heart beat and know that he is alive alive _alive_.

She makes a small sound at that, and his callused and comforting hand comes to cup her chin, up; his lips are reassuring against hers, his body a steady anchor.  She inhales the scent of him.  Her heartbeat slows.  

As they settle back into the rhythms of the night, she feels some of her bravery —some of herself— seep back into her bones.  She is strong, and she is not afraid of the day or the truth or the pain that will inevitably come again.  

In the darkness, she opens her eyes.


End file.
